wormfandomcom-20200222-history
The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand
|conflict= |date= June 19, 2013 |place= Continental United States |result= |side1= *Weaver *Golem *Undersiders *Protectorate *Thanda |side2= *Slaughterhouse Nine |forces1= |forces2= |casual1= *Hundreds to thousands of civilians |casual2= *Near-total }} is the unofficial name of the events that marks the revival of the Slaughterhouse Nine. It takes place over several battles. Prelude After several confrontations with the Protectorate and Defiant, the remaining members of the Nine, Jack Slash, Skinslip, Night Hag, Hookwolf and Bonesaw attacked Toybox, obtaining their technology.“The Slaughterhouse Nine attacked them at the end of June,” Miss Militia said. “In doing so, they appropriated all of the tinker technology and all of the tinkers that were staying with the group. See page thirty-six and on.” ... Glace. A tinker specializing in cryogenics and stasis. ... I stared at the laptop. It was still on the last page. Glace. “Cryogenics,” I said. “Stasis,” Miss Militia agreed. “The pressure grew too intense, with Defiant and Dragon’s pursuit, they weren’t recovering from losses fast enough. They’ve gone into hiding, and we think they plan to wait.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.2Bonesaw was crouched by the side of a machine. She watched with hands on hips as Blasto ratcheted in a bolt at the base of a tall, black-handled lever, his movements jerky with the internal and external mechanisms that forced them. ... Bonesaw stepped over the body of a dead tinker in a lab coat, stopping in front of Jack. - Excerpt from 20.x (Donation Interlude 1; Stan) Now enclosed in their own dimension thanks to Dodge's pocket dimension technology, the Nine were safe from the manhunt. Using Glace's technology, Jack Slash and Hookwolf placed themselves in stasis, along with nine clones each of almost all of the previous and current members of the Slaughterhouse Nine. Bonesaw used Blasto's tech and samples to create the clones, but was unable to retrieve a few of the member's DNA. Bonesaw decided to oversee the process, rather than freeze herself, using Cranial's memory altering tech to make sure each clone wasn't a simple blank slate. She spent the next two years simulating trigger events for each member, making sure they were as close as possible to the original in both personalities and quirks. Two years later, Jack Slash, Hookwolf and the rest of the clones woke up, and, after a brief recovery phase, returned to Earth Bet. List of Battles * The Slaughterhouse Nine Thousand first emerge in Killington, killing or taking hostage the inhabitants of the small town.Sting 26.1 * Several of the Nine's more mental-based capes attack Schenectady.Sting 26.2 * Battles happen simultaneously ** Several Hatchet Faces, Murder Rats, a Nyx, and a hybrid cape, Tyrant hold an apartment block hostage. ** Golem engages another group. * Dragon takes on a bus of members. * Battles happen simultaneously ** Jack Slash and Bonesaw travel towards Ellisburg with intent to recruit Nilbog. They are interrupted there by Weaver, and Nilbog is injured, with his creatures released. ** Eight Siberians are released into a major population center. ** A group of miscellaneous Nine members run amok at Redfield. ** The Dragon's Teeth, the New York and Texas Protectorate enter Hyde Park. ** Another group, with a hybrid cape, Snowmann, clash with Protectorate forces. * Weaver and others take the fight to the Nine's pocket dimension. * From there, they move to the part of Los Angeles hit by Tohu and Bohu's attack. Most of the remaining members of the Nine are there, and they have their final battle. ** Two more groups were teleported to Houston and New York at the same time. Aftermath The remaining Harbinger clones are recruited by Cauldron, while everyone celebrates cautiously. The remaining clones flee. While Jack Slash is trapped, he talks to Scion, causing Gold Morning. Trivia *There are not actually nine thousand members, the name comes from fans and is mostly used for aesthetics. Quoted as being around 281. - Excerpt from Sting 26.1The list isn’t comprehensive. There’s 30 clone types (9 of each) for 270 clones in total, as well as 5 special makes, rounded out by the originals (and Gray Boy) you noted. 281 total. - comment by wildbow on Sting 26.5 **Originals - Jack Slash, Bonesaw, Hookwolf, Skinslip, Night Hag = 5 **1 Gray Boy and 5 hybrid capes. = 6 **9 Kings, 9 Screamers, 9 Harbingers, 9 Breeds, 9 Crimsons, 9 Nyx, 9 Psychosomas, 9 Cherish, 9 Hatchet Face, 9 Miasma, 9 Murder Rats, 9 Mannequin, 9 Siberian, 9 Crawler, 9 Winter, 9 Chuckles, 9 Nice Guy, 9 Night Hag, 9 Skinslip, 9 Shatterbirds, 9 Burnscar, 9 Damsel of Distress. 22 sets. = 198 **Leaving 72 clones, or eight sets that don't appear in-story. * Clones were generally less dangerous then the originals due to the cobbled together nature of their memories in the place of real experience, Though it’s somewhat justified in this instance as they don’t retain their full memories – only cobbled-together personalities and histories. - Comment by Wildbow in Sting 26.3 and less mature connections to their passenger.The entity observed the ongoing conflict. No less than five seconds after it had been trapped, two figures had emerged from a doorway between worlds. The entity could see the paths forming, trace them back to the source. Another world, a living world without a shard occupying it. They engaged the eight with their own perception abilities, intervening to assist a group of others. As a pair, they opened fire with guns, then waded into hand to hand combat. The entity looked at the male, and it saw the connection to the same shard as the eight. His connection was stronger, more mature. - Excerpt from Interlude 26 ** The did have various psychological improvements over the originals, to keep them functioning long term. Her test runs with the others had all worked. They were close enough to feel familiar, even if little details were off. Their personalities, their approaches, all would be close enough. Here and there, she’d fixed things, corrected the most detrimental personality traits that had been turned against them and allowed them to be captured or killed. - Excerpt from Interlude 25 * Bonesaw, ever the artist, modified members of the 9000 to make them fit into their roles as pastiches of their templates. These included additions and tattoos and body types.Bonesaw made cosmetic changes here and there, to make the clones fit who they were before. It’s why Murder Rat’s skinny and King is muscular, for example. - Comment by Wildbow in Sting 26.3 She also made sure they were in the best physical shape possible,“See, Bonesaw did a very good job of putting my army together. Each is in the prime of their life, fit, in fighting shape.” “Aw shucks,” a girl’s voice said, offscreen. “Their psychologies are close to what they should be, all things considered. Except for tweaks, here and there. I’m good when it comes to wrangling the wicked, but Bonesaw apparently felt two hundred and eighty would be too many, even for me. She’s made them loyal. They’ll listen better. The most unpredictable and dangerous have been touched up, the edges rounded off. While interacting with me, anyways. I won’t sully your experience on that front. “No. They’re obedient and servile only when I require them to be. If you fail in your task, then I’ll give them one last task, to kill the one thousand people we agreed to in the terms of our wager, and then I’ll disband the group. They’ll be free to run rampant, to do as they see fit. Wreak chaos. I’ll take a vacation, sit back with a Mai Tai and watch the show.” - Excerpt from Sting 26.1 with complex protections and defenses,She’d been shot in the ribcage, along to the side, and one of her arms had been clipped. Flesh was burned and raw, ribs in one spot exposed and blackened. “Small graces,” she said. “Bonesaw built me durable.” “More durable than a human?” “Reinforcements here and there,” she said. She winced at the pain. “She removed most of it because it wasn’t meant to last.” - Excerpt from Dying 15.5likely similar to regular members of the slaughterhouse nine.“You’re not really in a position to be making demands,” Trickster said. “You’re bleeding to death, and we do have the ability to hurry the process along.” Cherish shrugged. “Bonesaw gave me the works. Mesh sheaths for every major artery and organ, wire reinforcement for my skeleton. It’s not going to kill me anytime soon.” I made a mental note of that. Chances were good that Jack, Bonesaw and the other more vulnerable members of the Nine had some similar protection. How differently would things have played out if Ballistic had used his power and blown them up? “I could,” Trickster threatened. “Or we could wait and see which happens first: Either you agree to share the information we want or you slowly bleed out.” “A game of chicken? I’m down.” Cherish prodded her injury with a fingertip. It was clear it hurt, but she still stuck a finger into the hole and investigated some. “The auto-injection pump is dosing me with painkillers and antibiotics now. First time feeling this stuff work.” - Excerpt from Snare 13.7“A benefit of little Bonesaw’s smoke,” Jack answered. “If I recall correctly, it’s something of a safeguard in case she accidentally deploys a concoction she hasn’t immunized herself or the rest of our team against. The fact that it works against bugs and small rodents is a side benefit, rather than the intent. Bonesaw’s work has made us members of the Nine more or less immune to disease anyways.” “And the gunshot?” “Subdermal mesh. There’s more protection around the spine and organs, and you landed that shot pretty close to my spine. It hurts quite a bit.” - Excerpt from Prey 14.10Jack paced back and forth, two or three steps at a time, gesticulating with his knife. “I was looking forward to Cherish’s attempt. Bonesaw and I even had a plan in mind. I wanted to see what she did, how she worked around Siberian’s immunity to her power… then the safeguards Bonesaw implanted in us would have kicked in and released us from her thrall, and oh, the look on her face. To have seen that would have been so very worth all the trouble. And that girl just spoiled it all.” ... Jack was getting heated, talking mostly to himself. “That was the whole point! To see how long we could go without tipping her off. Bonesaw helped with some surgery, even some artificial neural connections that Cherish wouldn’t be able to see. So much work and preparation ruined.” - Excerpt from Plague 12.4 Site Navigation Category:Fights Category:Events